


We Seem To Have A Slight Purrdicament

by OhGodItsAPerson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat! Logan sanders, Character Turned Into A Cat, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Oneshot, basically logan gets turned into a cat, for a little while at least, he zoomie, i have no idea what tags to add for this, oh boy never thought id be posting here again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodItsAPerson/pseuds/OhGodItsAPerson
Summary: Odd occurrences weren't an uncommon happening in the mindscape. When the laws of reality were all made up in someone's mind, it was something that had come to be expected, to a degree.Waking up as a cat, however, was a surprising first.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	We Seem To Have A Slight Purrdicament

This was… less than ideal. Hoping down from the edge of the blue duvet onto the floor, Logan stared down in disdain all four of his paws landed with a thud. This was not the first weird situation he had found himself in, being an incorporeal figment of someones personality living without the all the grounding rules of reality often resulted in odd occurrences on occasion ranging from simple to bizarre.

Waking up as a cat, however, was a surprising first.

Logan’s tail flicked as he padded through his room. His desk, usually only to his hip, now towered a foot or two above him as he stood on the dark blue rug below. Faintly he could hear the noise of a conversion from down stairs with acute clarity, but he couldn’t make out a word being said. He could only hypothesize his sudden transformation had possibly altered his senses as well as his physical form. That seemed to be the case based on his earlier experience 7 minutes, 46 seconds ago and counting.

Logan had tried shifting into a human form upon awakening. Confused and dazed buried under his blankets, that he quickly realized where much larger than usual, or he was, as it turns out, much smaller. However this proved not to be like a simple wardrobe change or a shift that he would under usual circumstance be able to complete. He took a few minute to asses the situation after that.

Now staring up at the deep blue almost black of his door, the next most rational step was to attempt to have Roman change him back. As he usually seemed to be the causation of these things, though not always intentionally. He would also have to avoid Patton preferably, lest he agitate the others allergies with his current form, or worse, Patton begin doting on him. Logan’s fur ruffled.

Honing in on the gold door knob, he knew he should have no trouble jumping up to it with the cats average jumping height without running being 5 feet, but the matter of actually opening the door would provide to be difficult without hands. He could just meow loudly at the door until someone came up, but he’d prefer to save that for a, ‘last resort’.

Logan lowered himself to the ground, calculating the general trajectory he could need so he wouldn’t just throw himself against the wood. He leaned forward and down on his paws and wiggled in anticipation; He lunged. Logan was air borne, he swatted the doorknob hitting it with his paw, bound off the door with his back paws and he was back on the floor. He regathered himself from the sudden burst of energy. First attempts are often not the successful try. Logan backed up a bit further from his original trajectory point, and began to try again.

–

A time and multiple tries later, Logan stood proudly in the now open and somewhat scratched up doorway. It had admittedly taken longer than he had anticipated, having gotten distracted more with actually trying to catch the doorknob rather than open it having not been accounted for, but he was now free from his own room. And free to go in search of Roman.

Padding down the hallways past the various doors of bedrooms, he could hear everything much louder. Along with conversation, the hum of the refrigerator and tv was also more noticeable than on average. Slinking to the edge of the stairway, Logan could tell the tones of the voices were Patton and Roman, as well as a movie playing. He tail flicked to the side. Having both of them together would provide to be quite the obstacle if he was to get to Roman, and the living-room was a very open to anyone who happened to walk through, which was inconvenient for not bringing attention to himself too. He could wait for them to finish the program they were watching and hide out by the stairs up in the hall, hearing the music number, people laughing, and a door opening on the show he couldn’t tell what it was to estimate how long was left but-

Logan froze in the air as he was suddenly lifted up from the floor. Chattering indignantly he found himself suddenly face to face with a confused Virgil. Virgil held Logan in his arms, pulling him to his chest facing him so he was no longer suspended in air. He seemed to ask a question as he lifted a hand gentle up to Logan’s face. It seemed, despite the sudden rude attack of picking Logan up unprompted, Virgil did intend to bond with the random cat he found in the hall, in this case. He wiggled and bonked Virgil’s hand with his head, intending to get him to withdraw it, as there was no need to extend an offer for trust, as Logan already trusted Virgil.

However given the chuckle he suddenly felt rumble from Virgil’s chest he quickly realized his own mistake in cat behavior and went to do anything else, but he was suddenly overtaken by a warm contentment as a hand was placed on his head, beginning to pet him. Logan closed his eyes leaning into it and purred. Very loudly, even to his own ears. Virgil seemed to make some sort of surprised delighted noise and momentarily withdrew his hand with it; Before Logan could think better of himself, he was quickly swatting and pulling Virgil’s hand back to him, rubbing against his shirt.

Virgil said something but he didn’t really take note as his ears were stroked, he couldn’t understand his words at the moment anyway. Logan briefly had a fleeting thought that this cat transformation was influencing him stronger than he had initially realized, but it was long forgotten with his own figurative motor going and the warmth of Virgil’s hold.

–

Logan had completely melted in a grinning Virgil’s grip by the time he was carried down stairs.

Roman and Patton laid in a partially destroyed blanket fort, now just sitting on the piles of pillows and blankets on the couch, singing along as Moana played on screen.

“Yo guys, since when do we have a cat?”

Patton’s head immediately swung around, nearly launching himself off the couch, his foot getting caught on a light blue comforter, his face lighting up. “Cat?! Oh my gosh we have a cat? I love him can I hold them?!”

Roman blinked in surprise at the new arrival, the slower of the two to respond verbally. He swiveled in his sitting position to look on as Patton stood up making grabby hands to the cat in Virgil’s arms. “I… have no idea where that cat came from, where on earth did you find-”

“Him I think?” Patton now had the cat in his arms, holding him almost like you would hold a baby; The cat just purred.

Roman nodded. “-him.” 

Virgil shrugged as he shifted the cat to a better suited grip in Patton’s arms. “He was just standing staring down from the top of the stairs when I came out of my room, I’m not sure where he was before that.”

Roman hummed as he got up from the couch and approached the other two, taking a moment to give the black cat some brief loving pets as well. The cat merped when the sides finally stopped, blinking up at them with deep bright blue eyes that seemed to come out of a daze.

“Well that’s certainly odd! Do ya think he came from the imagination maybe?” Patton gaze turned to roman.

Roman ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, I’m usually pretty good at keeping the door shut Pat,” He stated, before wincing. “But it wouldn’t be the first time I accidentally left it open however, I will admit.”

Patton gave Roman a reassuring pat on the shoulder with his non cat holding arm. “Don’t worry about it kiddo! It happens!”

“Yeah and when it happens it usually cause a mess that takes like a week to clean up.” Virgil countered before putting his hands up. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Roman waved him off sheepishly.

“Uhh, anyway do you think maybe hes one of those, what are they called, those things of your that just kind of, pop up?” He grimaced slightly. “Bad explanation.”

“Oh oh!” Patton interjected. “Like those glowy flowers we had for while growing in the storage closet?”

“Drifting daydreams?” Roman gazed over the cat with a skeptical eye. “Perhaps? Though he doesn’t seem particularly sparkly, or dream like. And I haven’t really been think of any cats more than usual.”

Virgil hummed in consideration.

Roman just stared down the cat, the cat stared disgruntled back, having been watching the three.

Patton cut through the pause. “Soo, can we keep him?” He held up the cat carefully, a bursting smile on his face. The cat looked displeased.

His expression dimmed as Roman and Virgil shared a look. Roman grimacing and Virgil’s face a mix of sympathy and ‘i don’t think this is a good idea, we care barely take care of ourselves, we cant take care of a cat’

“I don’t think this is a good idea, we can barely take care of ourselves, we cant take care of a cat.” Virgil said.

“But!! He’s only gonna be here for a little while probably, and we cant just leave him to fend on his own in the mindpalace!”

“Pat you are literally allergic to cats, you could inhale his fur and die.” With that Virgil looked uncomfortably aware that Patton was the one holding the cat.

“Well, more likely sneeze like you’ve had pixie dust thrown in your face, but I agree with nightmare before christmas over here. That doesn’t seem like a grand idea as far as keeping him. But! I also don’t think we should just let him roam.”

Patton tilted his head. The cat shifted slightly in his hold so it was much looser. “Well what can we do with him then?”

“We could put him in the imagination with-”

“Woah!”

“Ah!’

“Great beard of Zeus!”

And with a hiss the cat darted out of Patton’s arms, skid across the floor passed Virgil’s shoes, and bolted down the hallway of the mindscape.

–

Logan ran, the shouts of the others behind him as he zoomed down one of the many connecting hallways as fast as his paws could carry him. The only thought going through his mind saying run, the sudden restless energy seemingly coming out of nowhere, and hearing at least one of the others following after him only spurred him on. He skittered past the bedroom doorway, sliding on the laminate and knocking his own bedroom door back closed as he ran straight into Roman’s open door.

Entering the large room Logan flew by the papers covering the floor on hopped up onto the desk, almost sliding off the ledge as sheets went flying off instead. He could still hear the others calling out for him but not anywhere close, presumable having lost track of him. The moment seemed to subside as the tension started to ebb from Logan. He reflected, dumbfound, at his behavior and sat down on the desk corner, absentmindedly fixing his fur with his paw. This momentary lapse in logical thinking, in human logical thinking, flustered him at his lack of self impulse control as a cat.

The others had seemed to be debating something about him while he was in Patton’s hold, and he could almost feel the conflict in the room when instinct of some sort, he could only guess, encouraged him to bolt. An odd thing to warrant running at full speed from a non-threatening situation, but his cat body supposedly disagreed with his rational brain.

His ear twitched as he heard the voices seeking him, now getting further way. Going down a different hallway it seemed. Patton cooing for him and Roman calling out fading away, Virgil likely with them as well, just less vocal. Now presented with an unaccounted for minor difficulty in being turned back, the best course of action would be to stay as far away from from the others to avoid physical contact with the other to reduce the amount of stimuli that could induce a reaction, while also somehow alerting them to his unfortunate transformation.

Perhaps he could write some sort of message, that would be the most straight to point way to inform them, without being physically direct. Looking around Roman’s desk, the cherry wood stained with paint and markers, it was only covered in one or two papers that were left on its top and a pair of scissors. Looking around the room it seemed he had knocked the pen holder off as well in his earlier haste. Logan realized while he had been in Roman’s room many times prior, he had very seen it from this angle. Being a cat sitting on his desk, obviously not. Though the room itself had not changed at all.

It was still the same large room, white cream walls and intricate swirling wall trim. The desk he was sat upon, the vanity adjacent to it, and the bookcase all appeared as they usually did, and dull white glow from the fairytale-like door to the imagination cast over them. The fairy lights on the walls cast as a main light source however, tacked on the walls next to Roman’s ‘prince’ bed, a canopy bed with tall cream and gold drapery, hanging down in twisting towers of fabric, soft and delicate, easily ripped. A thing that could easily offer him the highest vantage point in the room.

Logan involuntarily found himself lowering slightly. The fine sparkly drapery was perfectly climbable, he could just make his way up and see the room much better. Surely, he could find a pen much easier that way. Logan wiggled and a resounding ‘no!’ echoing from behind him as he pounced and launched himself up onto the curtains, claws digging in as he quickly began pulling himself up them.

He panicked as one of his claws got caught up in the fabric. Logan wiggled wildly and flailed his paw in all directions trying to untangle himself. He could feel hands attempt to pluck him from his mess and began to wiggle more. he was caught and something was grabbing him and he did not like this. He was lifted upwards and his claw came out from the drape, frenzied he did what felt natural and now latched onto the hand holding him so he wouldn’t fall. He was dropped to the floor while at a loud exclamation came from the side who had been muttering as he tried to release him. Logan, now on the floor, meet Roman frazzled eyes with his own and fluffed up as large as he could.

Roman glared down at him for a moment, saying a word Logan could only guess was a swear before his shoulders slumped and he sighed, holding his slightly scratched hand. Logan stood his ground as he slowly held his hands up and conjured a water bottle and a band-aid. Roman didn’t seem to be trying to hold him now and Logan felt a pang of regret as his heart rate came down and he watched Roman tend the wound. Before he knew it Logan padded over to the wary creative side and rubbed against his leg. Roman huffed but gave him a quick gentle pat.

His ears perked up, turning his head as Virgil entered the room, quickly followed by Patton. He skittered back a bit as Pat rushed pasted him to Roman who just laughed and waved him off, showing the small scratches. Virgil said something, the only one still standing in the doorway.

Logan suddenly remembered his search for a pen now that everyone was in the room. Running over to the scattered pens and papers, he heard Roman groan, as he had apparently just noticed that specific mess he had caused, as Logan picked a pen up in his mouth. Not the most ideal thing but it would do. However, it was quickly pulled out of his mouth by Virgil. Logan hissed up at him in annoyance, Virgil hissed back. As Virgil reached down to pick him up and presumably move him away from the pens, Logan decided he was not getting picked up again.

The cat bolted once more, a frustrated yell from one of them as he narrowly dodged Virgil’s grip, practically using him as a spring board in the process. Virgil probably would have been successful in grabbing again if he hadn’t slipped on the pens scattered on the floor. There was a concerned call from a conflicted Patton but Logan was off once again.

No one had followed him this time it seemed, Logan noted. He had concluded he likely couldn’t get any pens with the other sides around. Bur looking around the kitchen all pens seemed to be put away, not that there logically should be pens in the kitchen anyway, but there usually was. Any and all of his personal pens were stored in is room, which the door was now closed to, thanks to himself.

Claws tapping on the tile Logan leapt up on the marble counter-top. There wasn’t anything up there either, aside from a few unwashed dishes. The room still smelled like microwaved thai noodle leftovers too. His ears flattened as the smell was much stronger as a cat. He could try doing things to indicate who he was, but that would require going right back up the others again, and he wasn’t sure about trying that direct of a method after those other stunts he had pulled.

Logan’s eyes drifted to the far hallway, this one a little darker. He could hear loud cackling laughing coming from down that way, and it wasn’t a movie playing either.

Perhaps the others had some spare pens lying about.

–

Logan strode down the hallway, which usually seemed much darker than it actually was now that he was in it, likely dew to his current senses. The sound of Remus cackling somewhere down the way getting louder. The hard wood floors transitioned to light grey carpeting and Logan entered the other half of the mindscape. It seemed Remus was somewhere to his left from what he could tell, so Logan took a right and found himself in the living area.

Scanning the floor from next to the coffee table, he couldn’t see anything that would indicate any writing utensils laying about. He quickly scaled up the side of the dark grey couch poising himself on the arm of it to get a better view. It was immaculately clean in here, much more organized than their current mess.

Searching around the room once more from his perch there still didn’t appear to be any stray items he could write with that were visible. Going across the cushions he hoped down from the other side of the couch. While perhaps not the option with the best success rate, his next option he planned to take, was searching the next most likely place he would be able to find something to communicate with, where most of the sides personal stuff was stored. The bedrooms.

Logan was usually someone who respected the other sides privacy in his own option. But he found as a foot tall ball of fur and claws he didn’t find himself caring much. Walking into the corridor he could still hear Remus, who was clearly doing, something, in his room, and he didn’t intend to tread into it with him still there. So Logan now stood in-front of the door on the other wall, a pale yellow door that was thankfully cracked open slightly, Deceit’s room.

Slipping through the small opening Logan immediately froze. Staring into the lush room, he found himself making direct eye-contact with a startled Deceit who kept his gaze as his office chair slowly stopped spinning. Logan’s ears flattened but he took a cautious step forward. Deceit tilted his head to the right before slowly holding his hand down and out to Logan.

He didn’t seem particularly bothered by the sudden addition to his room surprisingly, one would think deceit would be more bothered by an intrusion of privacy. Regardless of how unbothered he seemed, Logan wasn’t going to take any chances of getting to close, lest he get pet again. He padded past him and hopped up on the desk. Deceit made some sort of remark but otherwise did nothing about him invading his space. There was a tank with a snake right in-front of the desk inlayed in the wall that he hadn’t noticed from the floor: Logan sniffed the glass but he couldn’t see the snake inside at the moment. Looking around the other edge of the glass he searched to see if he could see the snake. The door suddenly banged open and Logan fluffed up. Pushing himself to the corner of the desk, Logan watched Deceit turn around with Remus now in the room.

–

“Hey double dee!” Remus exclaimed slamming open the door easily with a wide grin. “Guess what I just-”

He blinked in surprise as his ivy eyes locked in on an un-amused Deceit and some sort of small grey puff on the corner of Deceits desk. Hissing, not at Deceit, but at him.

“Congratulations Remus, you’ve now startled the cat.”

“The cat?” Remus parroted bewildered.

“No, the dog that is clearly here.” Deceit drawled. “Yes the cat Remus” He said as he rolled back a bit to give some space to the cat pressed against the wall. “He made him self at home a minute ago after slinking through my door.”

“But that can’t, that doesn’t,-” Remus looked genuinely stumped, somewhere between recognition and conflict on his face. “-but Roman’s still in the light sides commons?”

Deceit’s eyes narrowed as he quirked a brow, leaning forward in his chain, now intrigued. “Oh? What does this have to do with Roman?”

“I was gonna turn him into a cat! I made a potion and everything yesterday!” He gestured to the door behind him. “I used some dragon bones and swap slug water and magic powder and a piece of his hair and everything!” He lamented dramatically. “But I was just down there and hes still the same boring him! I was gonna watch emo and debbie downer freak out about it but everyone was down stairs except for logic!”

Deceit froze for a minute, what had just clicked in his head clearly clicking in Remus’s head too as his face lit up with realization.

“Remus,”

“Dee dee.” He grinned guilty.

“Where did you get the piece of hair you used for your potion?”

“Off their kitchen table…”

“And who exactly was last at the table?”

“Roman, i thought, but there was a jar of crofters sitting out too…”

They both turned to the cat, who still couldn’t understand them.

Deceit leaned back to face the somewhat calm cat, staring back at them with curious eyes.

“Logan?”

He certainly reacted to that.

—

Logan jolted as Deceit very clearly said his name to his face.

Remus cackled loudly practically wheezing while Deceit gave him an un-amused glance. Logan looked rapidly between the two for some insight. Deceit tried to say something to Logan as he usually would. 

He tilted his head as he spoke, still not understand what was being said beyond a single word. Deceit turned to Remus and asked him something before looking back to him. Logan watched them both with calculating eyes, this was certainly not who he expected would be the ones to realize his situation. Though connecting context clue’s he had a guess of who changed him in the first place. Remus nodded to something Deceit said and ran off down the hall. Logan just sat patiently, as the wasn’t much he could do for now, though he could run once more if need be.

Deceit suddenly smirked and gave Logan an, albeit very clearly patronizing pat, it was sympathetic in nature. Logan couldn’t help the sudden loud rumble that came from him, despite his best efforts, slightly leaning against the gloves hand. His ears flatted in embarrassment as Deceit pulled back looked stunned, but quickly put himself back together. Thankfully doing nothing more, if only for Logan’s own self-respect.

Remus returned skidding around the corner holding a sloshing bottle filled with a saturated pink liquid, it almost glistening in the light.

Logan was suddenly picked up by Remus and he dug his claws into the puffy sleeves as he was transported to the dark living-room. Deceit briefly scolded Remus lightly but the latter just shrugged with a teasing smirk. Logan fluffed up again when he was set down on the floor, the others much taller than him standing up, but before he could do anything the cold liquid suddenly splattered onto his head. His thoughts briefly became fuzzy as he felt his senses dull and felt a similar flip of when they changed from as suddenly, opening his eyes once more after getting a grip on reality, Logan, the human Logan, stared up at the ceiling.

–

Logan blinked a few times at the sudden change in lighting and sound feeling a bit disoriented, a dull throb behind hid eyes, but not painful.

“Whoo! It worked! Aaand you didn’t turn into a glob of mutated human flesh!”

Logan tilted his head back glaring slightly at the delighted Remus looming above him with a grin. He adjusted his glasses slowly sitting up and regathering his bearing.

“Thank you for the lovely visual Remus.” Deceit quipped. “And I’m sure this totally was what Logan expecting for this morning, so my apologies.”

“Always here to please! In more ways than one.” Remus shimmed next to deceit who rolled his eyes with a slight smirk.

Logan stood up, fixing his hair which seemed to have residual fluff from the transition and re-adjusted his tie. “It is quite alright Deceit. And I would also like to apologize for invading your space, and will soon be leaving your metaphorical hair. However, to be clear i take it Remus is the one responsible for my sudden feline attributes?”

“Yep!”

“Unfortunately.”

“Ah. I shall have to take that into consideration then.” Logan nodded to himself.

Remus stared blankly with a smile tilting his head. “What?”

He reassured him. “Nothing of concern or malicious intent, merely an event to take into consideration when future events may take place. As they say, ‘keeping receipts’.”

Deceit raised an amused eyebrow.

“But I believe I shall be leaving now. And hopefully reconciling any mishaps that may have taken place by some cat in the past hour and 32 minutes I was away. Goodbye Remus, Deceit.”

“Don’t look froward to seeing you again Logan.”

“Bye Nerd!”

And Logan sunk out.

–

“What d’ya you think he meant by mishaps?” Remus looked to Deceit while picking his ear.

Deceit hummed. “Gossip seems to find its way around when you live in one persons mind, I suppose I could find out later and let you know.” He drawled with a smirk. “Secrets are my thing after all.”

“Whoo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you so much from reading to the end! This is officially my longest fic yet which is fun; There are probably still some spelling errors in here, so apologies for that, but thanks for going through regardless! And also if you happen to have came here from tumblr, hello i suppose! :D


End file.
